


Glitch gore

by magiclaud



Series: Inktober [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Glitch Horror, Goretober, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2017, M/M, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Omegaverse, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, alfred jones - Freeform, butler alfred, glitch gore, noble arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclaud/pseuds/magiclaud
Summary: "You are broken. You do not need repair. You're twisted. You'll be okay."





	Glitch gore

**Author's Note:**

> ...I was listening to the IB soundtrack when I wrote this.

« Just breath, Arthur. No matter what, you will be okay. »

Arthur doesn’t turn when his mother pokes his shoulder. He is concentrated on the opposite side, counting to ten as he inhales air. The ventilation of the chamber is awful, and the smoking nearby makes him think he’s going to puke. If he could, Arthur would close his eyes, letting his tired body rest. However, Arthur is aware it is not an option. And God only knows what kind of scene he’d find when he closes his eyes.

Arthur wants to lock himself in his room.There’s too many noises here, too many people. The walls are asphyxiating, trapping him more and more until Arthur feels like a bloody prey. He shudders when his mother touches him again and is obliged to turn and read his mother’s impassive expression.

Disappointment.

She urges him not to be like this, not to act like this, she tells him they’ve talked about this and that and Arthur gathers all the control he has left to avoid slapping her in front of everyone in the room. 

Come on, Arthur, smile, she says. It’s your birthday, you’re an adult now, she tells him. And so she guides him to his fate.

As they step through the crowd of people, politely greeting every guest and every servant, Arthur feels a drop of water fall on his shoulder. He tells her mother about this while looking at the ceiling for leaks, but Elizabeth Kirkland brushes him off. Don’t think about it, she tells him, it doesn’t matter.

Soon enough, they find his fiancé amicably chatting with a few guests. They haven’t mated yet, so every time they meet Arthur has to endure accustoming himself to the smell. The alpha is chewing snails, and Arthur shivers as he can hear the shell break out and the dull cries of the poor being.

Arthur stares quietly as the alpha greets his mother. He knows he should pay attention but, as another drop lays on his tux, Arthur is inclined to look at the ceiling again.

“Oh, Francis, thank you for coming. I hope you had a safe trip.”

“Thank you for worrying, madame. I’m glad to be here too.”

“Arthur is really happy to see you. I’m sure this will become a special day for both of you.”

“Indeed it will,” Arthur is still looking for the leak when Francis grasps his hand. Arthur is forced to open it when he notices the remaining of the snail in Francis’ teeth. “Right, mon cher?”

Arthur is unsure of what the question was. He can’t sense anything more than Francis’ breath. He smells like sulphur, and his nails are digging into Arthur’s skin like daggers.

«Breath. Just breath, Arthur. »

“Is it raining?” Arthur asks while drops keep falling on his head. His mother laughs as if it were a joke.

“Of course not, dearest. The sun is shining, can’t you see?” But Arthur doesn’t see the blinding sun. Instead, he sees red, like the red  that keep staining Arthur’s clothes.

“Are you feeling well?” Francis is not Francis anymore. Now he has the head of a donkey, and he slurs his words like an inebriated man.

“Of course he is. Arthur is just feeling a little dizzy, as he didn’t expect you to arrive so soon. And it is fully known how young omegas react when they fancy someone.”

“Ah, so that is it. You want to mate me, don’t you, my ange? Your kind is so virtuous, they don’t choose who rules over them, their senses do,” his hand caresses Arthur’s neck, and tightens his grip until Arthur is sure he’ll die this instant.

Arthur wants to scream, but he feels the ants sew his mouth, and the drops of blood flooding the room. When Arthur blinks, he is underwater. And, when he blinks again, he is confined inside the blue ice.

Arthur’s not in the dining room anymore. Now he’s at a safe place, in the room where no one enters without invitation. Arthur hears someone opening the faucet of his bathroom and sees a shadow. And now it’s gone.

“My lord,” says his butler, once he leaves the bathroom. “Your bath is ready.”

Arthur can’t understand. However, he reasons, he doesn’t need to. As Arthur doesn’t have legs anymore he has to crawl to the butler. When Arthur feels the room is shaking, he hugs the man’s legs.

“Oh, my lord,”  Arthur doesn’t know if he pities him. “Do not worry anymore. Your family has already taken care of all the matters,” he cups Arthur’s chin. Arthur leans onto it. The shadows are behind the butler, and Arthur wishes he was worthy of calling the butler’s name. However, Arthur can do nothing other than stare.

“Your heat is approaching,” Alfred says. “A particular wave hit you so hard you couldn’t stand it anymore. Today is also the day you reach adulthood, so the feelings were only intensified. You became so stressed that to lay down is what you needed. But don’t you worry, my lord. A bath will soothe you,” Arthur marvels at how a simple butler can see through his thoughts, but the feeling is soon broken when Arthur feels two, three, four hands massaging his skin, then pushing him away from Alfred. Arthur can’t help to scream and cry, but when he cries he feels lizards falling from his eyes and he is careful not to sob and swallow them.

“My lord, please, look at me,” but when Arthur looks he only sees a beast. “They’re here again, aren’t they?”

Arthur likes Alfred because Alfred is the only adult in the Kirkland household that seems to believe him when he tells him what he sees.

“France is full of good people. I’m sure someone will help you there,” Alfred doesn’t really mean it. The butler is trying to distract Arthur, and Arthur would like to play the game too, but he shrieks in horror when he sees Alfred’s blue eyes slowly melting.

Alfred holds him closer, and Arthur feels like a child again. “Someone will help you,” Alfred repeats. But they both know better.

They know Arthur is broken, Arthur has always been broken. They know no doctor can fathom why, and they both know his parents want him away so they can finally be in peace.

They know that Francis won’t be aware of Arthur’s character when he deflowers him. They know Arthur needs to mate before Francis finds out the truth about who he is, about what he sees.

They know no one will care for Arthur once they see what’s wrong. They know he’ll be locked up, in a tower perhaps, so he can fight his demons without bothering anyone, or that maybe he’ll be exorcised, in the hopes he may become a regular omega.

They know they won’t see the other ever again, and so Arthur has the privilege to look at his butler for the last time before he blinks again and he sees nothing but a room full of rats.


End file.
